Safety
Safety is an episode of TV Series 2. Synposis Dorothy climbs a ladder to get some roses but her ladder falls so she cries for help while the wiggles go for a trip in the big red car.While the wiggles sing about saftey songs. Plot The Wiggles are in the Big Red Car going on a treasure hunt with Captain Feathersword. There are 10 wiggle trees between the treasure and the hunters. Captain doesn't know how to count to 10 so the Wiggles help him. The treasure is a counting book from 1-10. The Wiggles want to go inside Wigglehouse but Flora Door won't let them in until they say the magic word. Which turns out to be "Please." Captain Feathersword tries to teach Wags how to fetch. Song 1: "Big Red Car" The Wiggles are in their big red car and Wags the Dog is on his bicycle. They say goodbye to Captain Feathersword, who is babysitting the Wagettes. The Wagettes hide in the yard. In the meantime, Dorothy climbs a ladder to pick some of her red roses in her garden, but the ladder tips over and she’s trapped hanging on the top of the rose gate. Song 2: "Fruit Salad" Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony help Henry the Octopus with shining shoes. During the “Shining Shoes” song, Wags hears Dorothy yell for help. The Wiggles and Henry hear it too and head back up. Song 3: "Hat On My Head" The Wagettes run around in the Wiggles' house. Captain Feathersword teaches them about the pot handles sticking out on the oven. He asks whose fault is it; the Wagettes point to him. The Wagettes hear Dorothy’s cry for help and rush outside. Officer Beaples helps them cross the street. Song 4: "Look Both Ways" The Male Wiggly Group helps Dorothy the Dinosaur down from the rose gate. And they tell her to be careful when she is picking roses next time. Concert Song: "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" Alternate titles *Treasure Hunt/Help! (Sprout title) Gallery TheBigRedCarinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles CountingandNumbers20.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheOtherWigglesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony and Murray CaptainandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheBigRedCarandtheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Big Red Car and the S.S Feathersword TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword passing 10 Wiggle-trees CaptainFeatherswordlookingatTreasureMap.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at Treasure Map CaptainFeatherswordDiggingforTreasure.jpg|Captain Feathersword digging for Treasure MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Captain CountingandNumbers21.jpg|The Wiggles looking at counting book CountingandNumbers22.jpg|"Well, blow me down." TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CountingandNumbers25.jpg|The Wiggles BlowMeUp.jpg|''"Blow me up."'' TheWigglesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordUp.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword up CaptainFeatherswordonPalmTree.jpg|Captain Feathersword on palm tree TreasureHunt2.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at a number book File:TheWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door File:TheWigglesinWiggleFood.jpg|The Wiggles give the magic word "Please" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|Wags and Captain File:TeachingYourDogtoFetchBook.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a "Teaching Your Dog to Fetch" book HowToFetch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags how to fetch HowToFetch2.jpg File:BigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Song title File:BigRedCar-1999.jpg|"Big Red Car" File:TheWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles File:WagsinSafety.jpg|Wags File:Safety4.jpg File:TheWigglesandWagsinSafety.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles File:Safety6.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Safety8.jpg File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Flora TheProWigglyHumansandFloraDoor.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:Safety10.jpg|Captain waving goodbye to the Wiggles File:Wags,CaptainFeatherswordandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags, Captain and Flora File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSafety.jpg|Captain waving goodbye to Wags File:Safety12.jpg File:FloraDoorandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Flora File:Safety14.jpg File:FloraSinging.jpg|Flora singing File:FloraBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Flora blowing Captain Feathersword down File:FlorainSafety.jpg|Flora File:DorothyinSafety.jpg|Dorothy File:Safety16.jpg File:Safety17.jpg File:Safety18.jpg|Dorothy's feet on ladder File:Safety19.jpg|Dorothy's feet dangling File:Safety20.jpg|Ladder File:JeffandWagsinSafety.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheAwakeWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:HenryinSafety.jpg|Henry TheWigglesandHenryinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:Safety24.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags File:MurrayinSafety.jpg|Murray File:Safety25.jpg|Murray and Henry File:Safety26.jpg File:JeffinSafety.jpg|Jeff File:Safety28.jpg File:ShiningShoes-Safety.jpg|"Shining Shoes" HenryandWagsinSafety.jpg|Henry and Wags File:Safety30.jpg File:MurrayandHenryinSafety.jpg|Murray and Henry File:Safety31.jpg File:Safety32.jpg File:AnthonyinSafety.jpg|Anthony File:Safety34.jpg File:Safety35.jpg File:Safety36.jpg File:Safety37.jpg File:Safety38.jpg File:GregandtheCatfish.jpg File:Safety40.jpg File:TheUnderwaterBigBandinSafety.jpg|The Underwater Big Band File:Safety41.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry JeffandAnthonyinSafety.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:Safety42.jpg GregandJeffinSafety.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandMurrayinSafety.jpg|Greg and Murray File:Safety43.jpg|Wags swimming TheOtherWigglesinSafety.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:Safety44.jpg File:Safety45.jpg File:HatOnMyHead-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title File:HatOnMyHead-1999.jpg|"Hat On My Head" File:GregSingingHatOnMyHead-1999.jpg|Greg singing File:TheWigglesWearingRaincoats.jpg|The Wiggles wearing raincoats TheUnforgottenWigglesinTVSeries2.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinTVSeries2.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:CaptainFeatherswordandTheWagettes.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wagettes File:Safety47.jpg File:Safety48.jpg File:Safety49.jpg File:Safety50.jpg File:Safety51.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordandFluffy.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Fluffy File:Safety52.jpg File:Safety53.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklinginSafety.jpg|Captain tickling File:Safety55.jpg File:Safety56.jpg File:Safety35.jpg File:Safety36.jpg File:Safety37.jpg File:Safety57.jpg File:Safety58.jpg File:TheWagettesinSafety.jpg|The Wagettes File:SkallyinSafety.jpg|Skally File:FluffyinSafety.jpg|Fluffy File:Safety59.jpg File:Safety60.jpg|Wags running File:GregandWagsinSafety.jpg|Greg and Wags File:GreginSafety.jpg|Greg running AnthonyandMurrayinSafety.jpg|Anthony and Murray running File:Safety62.jpg|Anthony running File:HenryandJeffinSafety.jpg|Henry and Jeff running File:HenryinWiggletown.jpg|Henry in Wiggletown File:Safety64.jpg DorothyandWagsinSafety.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:Safety65.jpg TheOppositeWigglyGroupInSafety.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Safety66.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Safety.jpg|The Wiggles getting Dorothy out File:Safety67.jpg File:Safety68.jpg File:Safety69.jpg File:CaptainandDorothyinSafety.jpg|Captain and Dorothy File:Safety71.jpg|''"Blow me up."'' File:TheWigglesandDorothyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordUp.jpg|The Wiggles blowing Captain Feathersword up File:TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinSafety.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheLandWiggleFriendsinSafety.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinSafety.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:TheWigglyGroupinSafety.jpg|The Wiggles giving Dorothy a safety tip File:TheEarlyWigglyGroupandTheWagettes.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and the Wagettes File:TheWigglyGroupandTheWagettes.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Wagettes File:Safety73.jpg File:Safety74.jpg File:Safety75.jpg Promo Photos DorothyinGarden.jpg|A promo picture of Dorothy on a ladder Safety-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of this episode Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:1998 Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Captain Feathersword Category:Episode Galleries